


Death of a breath

by Hawkeyelover4ever



Category: None - Fandom, own - Fandom
Genre: Death, suffocation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 11:01:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6467614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkeyelover4ever/pseuds/Hawkeyelover4ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short story about the feeling of suffocating</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death of a breath

As you held your breath, a pressing feeling started upon your throat and then also along your chest. It didn't feel as if you would be gasping for air if you could, only relieved to let out all the air inside your lungs, as it felt like your lungs were burning and were about to pop. The pressing feeling spread from your throat to your forehead, and felt like it was pressing so hard you felt dizzy. You wanted to close your eyes, wishing it would all fade away, as even your stomach felt like it was turning uncomfortably. Even when you managed to keep your eyes open, a darkness started seeping in from the sides into your line of sight. That was the first step, you knew. First, your eyes would have a shortage of oxygen, and your nerves wouldn't be able to change the lights and colours falling into your eyes into electric pulses. These wouldn't arrive at your brain then, so it would all go black when all of the electric pulses had faded away. When that had happened, inside your brain too the pulses would slowly subside. Those pulses, your thoughts, would fade away. The other pulses that would be sent out from your brain, to your heart, lungs and rest of your body, what enabled you to move, to breathe.   
To live.   
They would fade away too. Your body slowly couldn't resist itself anymore, against the at first uncomfortable feeling to be unable to breathe. Relief started to come over you, as you wondered why you had ever resisted this. Nothing was wrong, really. You felt good, no pain, no worries coursing thru your body any longer.  
The pain, the dizziness, it all faded away. Your lungs felt fine, your head didn't throb. With the last bit of your consciousness, you made a smile out of the gone limp lips that laid on your face. You were happy. Never before, you had felt this good. Everything was the way it was supposed to be, meant to be.   
Everything felt so.. Peaceful.   
Perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Heya folks! Thanks a lot for reading, I hope you've enjoyed it  
> Please leave some comments down below! Also leave me some cudos/follow me! 
> 
> Also, I'd really like to hear if there is any kind of spellingistake!


End file.
